fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lopateror
Lopateror, is a large Bird wyvern found in wet and moist regions. Appearance and Ecology The Lopateror is strange, in that unlike other bird wyverns, it has a size quite larger than other monsters of the same species. It has the same average length of a Yian kut-ku in its average upright pose, but when it lowers down it's neck, it is the size of a Rathalos, With a neck as long as its body. This may look quite ridiculous at first, but it comes in handy when doing its handy work. An almost gaudy combination of blues, oranges and greens cover its weird spreading of scales and feathers, though, the main crest of feathers near the end of its head and on the neck are a vibrant teal in colour. Very much like the Yians, Lopateror has more bat-like wings, but with sparse gatherings of feathers on the leather flaps, this is complimented by their strange, shovel like "hand" appendages and feet. Along with this, the Lopateror has a head-shape similar to Kulu Ya-kus, but with a wider bridge, in transition to its quite bulbous, yet sharp, beak, which along with other parts of its body, will at first be covered in dirt and muck (See Behaviour and Attacks). A minor detail, seemingly, are some long, thin hairs at the end of its reptilian tail, as well as a small wattle at the base of its neck. When enraged, it's feathers will spike up and the body feathers will glow a vibrant orange, while the head feathers will glow a deep teal, along with it's eyes, which leave a nargacuga-like trail Quite like yian-kut-ku, Lopateror feeds on konchu and other insects like altaroth, along with its primary source of nutrition strangely large worms... Behaviour On the ground the lopateror is quite erratic in movement, with quick changes from kut-ku like slowness and plodding, to rathalos-like calculation and speed. This dramatic change may seem weird at first, but the Lopateror is not stupid. Its First encountered slowness, is only to size up its opponents and will only be its behavioural pattern for the start of the fight, with heavy and plodding attacks manipulating its weight, with tail attacks only gliding once and a while, but once it finally gets the jist of its opponent after awhile, it shall engage its true self, by flying more-often charging, tail-whipping/hip-checking and using its fabled dirt attacks and trickery. By trickery i mean if you do decide to learn any of its attacks you may find some signals of one one attack may have a weird addition like a tail flick or head swipe, may indicate it won't do it's charge or engage flight, but fling dirt or slam its head for a split attack. But when it comes to other monsters in its area, it will become instantly enraged and territorial shifting its attention towards the other monsters, even being able to take down a rathalos and/or a rathian with its intelligence and skill. Attacks .Chest thrust- For a small amount of damage, It will thrust its chest towards hunter. .Neck smash- For a medium amount of damage, it shall slam its neck and head onto the ground to harm hunters .Tail slam- For a medium amount of damage it shall slam its tail, signalled by it turning its head around .Slide-it shall dive on to the ground and slide into hunters for a small amount of damage .Splitting slam- It shall slam its tail on the ground causing a rupture a few feet in a line straight from the tail, any hunters caught in the rupture have a 50% of being stuned .Hip check-Lopateror shall perform a hip-check, for medium damage .Tail swipe-Lopateror shall perform a tail swipe similar to that of a gypceros, for a medium amount of damage .Head slam- For a small amount of damage, it will attempt to smash the hunters with its head .Dirt hurl- For a small amount of damage, using its head, lopateror will fling a rock (of dirt) at a hunter .Boulder Push- For a medium amount of damage it shall dig a medium sized boulder (of dirt) and send it moving towards hunters .Boulder hurl- For a small amount of damage, it will dig out a medium sized boulder and will instantly hurl it at hunters, being hit has a 50% chanced of being muddy .L Boulder push- For a relatively large amount of damage it shall perform the same attack as Boulder-push with a larger boulder (hit radius) .L Boulder Hurl- For a medium amount of it shall perform the same attack as boulder hurl, but with a larger boulder (hit radius) and an 85% chance of any hunters being hit being inflicted with the muddy status. .Cone of muck- It shall pick up a small amount of dirt in its beak and spray the dirt at the hunters, with a 50% chance of causing the muddy status on hunters if caught, the spray goes a few metres straight in a line from it, getting wider and sparser the further away it is from the Lopateror .Taking flight- The lopateror shall ascend to the sky similar to a rathalos, it has a 20% chance of lifting dirt with taking flight, and when hit, a hunter takes a minuscule amount of damage .Dirt Whip- Lopateror, whilst in flight shall whip it's tail, flinging a small boulder that does a medium amount of damage, flinging the hunter back .Dive attack- Lopateror shall dive at a hunter doing a medium amount of damage to those hit .Dirt vortex-Whilst in flight the Lopateror shall spin its tail sending small boulders of dirt in different directions, if hit, the cause a small amount of damage, the spinning usually happens for around 6-10 rotations .Dirt wall/Aggrivation wall- Lopateror shall start making a small wall of boulders, with a width of a kut-kus length, and a height of just over a tetsucabra, making a barrier that only a lopateror can destroy and that can be toppled easily to hurt hunters, for a mediuma mount of damage .Dirt flap-Lopateror shall flap its wings, throwing small amounts of dirt, straight out in front of, each dirt piece causing a small amount of damage .The fabled slam-a rare attack, where the lopateror shall pick up any fainted and ground knocked hunters, and use the power generated by its neck length and muscles, to use the hunter (or any other threats) as a weapon, either using it against other threats, or throwing the picked up thing, this may happen to hunters, other monsters and felynes, causing a very large amount of damage to the weaponized hunter, if conscious, and a-lot of damage to the hunters and others being hit .Pothole- The lopateror will dig a small hole, alternating the terrain, with a small ledge to fall and climb upon, disappearing after a while Habitat Lopateror live in relatively moist regions with large spaces with access to dirt Notes A Lopateror when encountering a rathalos will always pick it up by the neck and smash against a wall, or against hunters Lopata is Ukrainian for shovel, the teror part, is of course terror, thus the name means shovel terror Lopateror is strong in attack, but with health is quite weak thus ranked 5 star I like the idea of a dirt-birt I started with a sketch, which i will upload, and generated the monster from there!Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Salastheel Category:Stun Monster Category:Muddy Monster